Lawn care can be a tedious task for a homeowner. Frequent mowing may be both time consuming and physically tiring. Traditional lawnmowers require an operator to push the mower over an entire area of the lawn. Although riding and self-propelled mowers reduce the physical effort, a human operator still drives the lawnmower to cover the entire lawn.
Robotic lawnmowers that automatically mow a lawn have become available. Current robotic lawnmowers typically use a buried guidewire to determine the boundaries of a lawn. Installation of such guidewires may also be a labor intensive task. Additionally, a satellite based positioning system (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS)) may be used to determine a position of the lawnmower within the boundaries and navigate the robotic lawnmower over the area of the lawn.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved autonomous lawnmower systems. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.